


Stay alive

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, SO SAD, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can´t recall the thousands of times he begged for hold Tony this way again, but NEVER because of this, never because of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay alive

**Author's Note:**

> this one is sad, the song is stay alive (reprise)

Chorus: Stay alive…   
Stay alive… 

Steve: Where’s my son? 

Steve enter the hospital, his chest up and down because of the running, when he got the call he didn't bother in starting his bike, he just run all the way there. 

Doctor: Mr. Hamilton, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over. 

The doctor lead Steve to a room, the doctor was about to say something more but Steve cut him. 

Steve: Is he alive? 

Doctor: Yes. But you have to understand 

The bullet entered just above his hip and   
Lodged in his right arm 

-the bullet slammed sideways through his entire abdomen, wreaking havoc on his internal organs, and finally broke through the other side.-   
They stopped in front of a big window where Steve could see his son, on the hospital bed, eyes close. 

Steve: Can I see him please? 

Doctor: I’m doing ev’rything I can, but the wound was   
Already infected when he arrived— 

Steve just pass him and enter the room, he take Peter´s hand and place his other hadn on Peter´s chin and softly brush his face with his thumb. 

Steve: Peter 

Peter weakly open his eyes and smile a little 

Peter: Pa   
I did exactly as you said, Pa   
I held my head up high 

Steve: I know, I know. Shh   
I know, I know   
Shh. I know you did   
Ev’rything just right 

Tears leave Steve´s eyes, he press his forehead with Peter´s. 

-he was just a kid, he was about to drop the gun, he didn´t wanted to …..- Peter was cut by his own coughing 

Steve: I know, I know   
I know, I know   
I know Save your strength and   
Stay alive… 

Nurses: Stay alive... 

Tony: No! 

Steve look towards the door to find Tony, full of panic and tears. Tony place himself at Steve´s side and hold the other side of Peter´s face 

Steve: Tony 

Tony: Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this? 

He look up and down Peter´s body and then look directly to Steve eyes 

Tony: Who did this, Steve , did you know? 

Peter: Dad, I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me 

Steve was about to respond when Peter speak and both look at him, Peter place, with little strength, his hand over Tony´s 

Tony: My son— 

Tony´s face soften 

Peter: We played piano 

Tony give him a smile 

Tony: I taught you piano 

Peter:You would put your hands on mine 

Tony realse a little laugh his voice was cracking 

Tony: You changed the melody every time 

Peter: Ha. I would always change the line 

His face then change to one of pain 

Tony: Shh. I know, I know 

Tony brush his hair 

Peter: I would always change the line 

 

Tony: I know, I know 

Tony: Un deux trois quatre 

Peter: Un deux trois quatre 

Both: Cinq six sept huit neuf 

Tony move his fingers like in the piano and Peter follow him doing the same movements 

Tony give a smile between all his tears 

Tony: Good 

Tony: Un deux trois quatre   
Cinq six sept 

Peter: Un deux trois… 

Tony: Huit neuf   
Sept huit neuf—   
Sept huit… 

Peter stopped answering and a long beep started to sound 

-no no no no, baby please, wake up Peter...- Tony started to hug and move Peter 

Steve have to hold Tony close to his chest to finally let the doctors intervene, he can see how his whole world slowed down. 

Holding a panic Tony, he place his head over Tony´s and put his hands between his and Tony´s body and with his own around the tiny body. Both crying like a no tomorrow. Watching the doctors trying to bring back to life their son, their baby. 

Steve can´t recall the thousands of times he begged for hold Tony this way again, but NEVER because of this, never because of this.


End file.
